Night Out
by Haruka's Knight
Summary: Haruka is left alone with a depressed Setsuna, what will the poor blonde do? Please give it a read.


**Night Out:**

"Come on Suna, you can't just sit in there and mope forever you know." Haruka called toward the door of the other senshi's bedroom. The blonde sighed at the response she received and leaned her head against the door.

"Of course I can, and I am not moping."

"That has to break some form of taboo or other." The wind senshi muttered but realized the woman had a far better chance against time than anyone else. "Just come out, we can go out for a drink or something."

"I don't drink." Setsuna said, finally opening the door and causing the blonde to fall inside. Haruka just got her hands in front of her before she hit the ground, breaking her fall enough to prevent hurting her self.

"Whoa, warn me next time you do that." Haruka flopped onto her back then did a sort of hand spring and brought her feet back under her. Setsuna, for her part, ignored the blonde and walked off down the hall. Haruka followed all the way to the kitchen where she leaned on the door frame. "Admit it, you're depressed."

"Actually I'm quite happy for Mamoru and Usagi." Setsuna put some water in a tea kettle and placed it on the stove with slightly more force than necessary. A blonde brow arched at the small crack in composure.

"You're sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Mamoru is a wonderful young man and he'll make our princess very happy." Setsuna's voice was calm, but a hint of something could be heard under that façade. She slumped into a chair, and teal eyes watched the uncharacteristic action with concern. "It is destiny and those two are made for each other."

"Really, don't ask Michiru about that." Haruka smirked as Setsuna waved a hand almost dismissively.

"Seija is not an option, after all Usagi has had her heart set on Mamoru since her last life."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Setsuna, I know you have feelings for him. Come on, I may not be Venus but even I can tell you get a spark in your eye when he's around." Haruka allowed some of her own frustration to leak out as she shook a finger at Setsuna. "Don't think I'm seriously going to believe you're happy to see him marry someone else."

"Fine, I'm not!" The sudden reversal sent the blonde blinking as the time guardian stood and turned off the stove. She'd intended to leave the room but her eyes watered a bit and she kept her back to Haruka. When she spoke again her voice was starting to break. "I am not happy he married her, and I am not happy that I never had a chance. Now are you happy Haruka?"

"Hey I didn't mean to. . . Oh hell." Haruka stood and walked over to her friend, placing a hand on one of the silently shaking shoulders. She was shocked again as Setsuna spun and hugged her, hiding her face in the blonde's shirt. At first Haruka just sort stood there, glancing around and wishing Michiru weren't out of town at the moment. Setsuna was shaking and the blonde could feel hot tears soaking into her collared shirt.

"It's okay Suna. Breath alright." Haruka tried, hugging the woman lightly and feeling very awkward. Comforting anyone besides Michiru or Hotaru, and those two rarely, was totally new to the blonde.

It was several minutes before Setsuna managed to pull herself together and back away. She looked toward the floor and again sank into a chair at the kitchen table. She didn't even notice Haruka's actions until a cup of tea was set in front of her a few minutes later. Red eyes looked up and met with teal as the blonde forced a smirk.

"I know I don't cook much, but tea can't be that hard."

"Thank you Haruka." Setsuna picked up the cup and took a sip, allowing the warm liquid to sooth her slightly. She sighed and closed her eyes, listening as Haruka took the seat across from her. "I'm sorry about the lack of control."

"It's okay. How long have you been holding this in anyway?"

"Since the reign of the first Queen Serenity." Setsuna heard the blonde coughing and managed a weak smile. She again opened her red eyes and found a very surprised looking blonde. "Did you think Michiru and yourself were the only senshi to fall in love?"

"Will no, but I didn't really expect that one." Haruka's brow furrowed and she looked like she was puzzling over something. "So exactly how many couples do your remember from back then? Or were they all unrequited loves?"

"Why don't we go have that drink?" Setsuna said, setting her cup on the table and walking off toward the front door. Haruka was left blinking again before she quickly followed.

"What happened to you don't drink?"

"I changed my mind, what's the worst that could happen?" Setsuna pulled on her shoes as Haruka grabbed a set of car keys and smirked.

"I don't know, are you a happy drunk?"

"I've never tried anything before."

"You're kidding right?" Haruka looked oddly at the woman, opening the door and holding it for her.

"I've had a glass of wine or champagne here or there, but nothing one would normally order at a bar."

"Well then, let's go celebrate twenty-one thousand." Haruka laughed as Setsuna glared at her. "I was kidding."

Haruka wasn't so sure the bar was a good idea anymore. The blonde had at first just ordered a drink for each of them, but then random men in the bar decided to send drinks to her depressed friend which led to their current predicament. Now Haruka was pulling up outside of the house with a half conscious Setsuna in the passenger seat. Occasionally the other woman began to mutter in languages Haruka either didn't understand or didn't even think she'd ever heard before.

"From now on I leave the consoling to Michi; I'm no good at this." The tall blonde muttered as she stood and approached Setsuna's door. She opened it, getting no response from her friend as she leaned over her. Haruka waved a hand before Setsuna's face and decided the other woman was not in any condition to walk. "Okay, time to go to bed."

"But I'm comfy here." The half asleep senshi whined.

"Oh I know you are now, but I really don't want to see what happens to my car later tonight. Not to mention how you're going to feel in the morning." Haruka unbuckled the seatbelt and turned Setsuna so she was facing the door. With a strong pull she got the half conscious woman to stand and lean on the car so she could close the door again.

After half dragging Setsuna to the front door Haruka decided to take a different route with the hall. The blonde forgot completely about removing either of their shoes and instead settled for locking the door and managing to heft Setsuna onto her back.

"Piggy back ride." The time guardian said in a childlike tone as she giggled in a weird way. "To the moon palace Amara!"

"I don't even want to know who Amara is at this point." Haruka muttered as she carefully walked down the hall. She swore to herself she was never taking any senshi drinking again. If this was how Setsuna acted under the influence she was afraid to see what would happen with Usagi or Minako.

They entered Setsuna's room and Haruka gave a relieved sigh as she slowly lower the other senshi to her feet again. Setsuna oddly seemed to pout at being put down, but at the moment the blonde just wanted to get her into bed so she could sleep as well.

"Okay, let's get you in bed." Haruka led the woman over to the bed and waited to make sure she'd climbed into it, again ignoring the shoes that were still on Setsuna's feet. She started to turn away but Setsuna managed to grab her hand and tug her down.

"Whoa, what the hell!" Haruka cursed again as her head connected with the wall next to Setsuna's bed and she saw stars.

"Forget about Michi, come to Suna!" Setsuna exclaimed and tried to tackle Haruka.

"Hey now!" Haruka scrambled off the bed, falling again and slamming to the floor hard. She tangled her feet on a blanket and cursed again. Teal eyes looked up and met unfocused red ones that were way too close. Haruka managed to free herself from the blankets and scramble away from Setsuna and to the opposite wall of the room. "I really don't think you want me, and as good a friend as you are I just don't like you that way."

"You don't think I'm pretty?" Setsuna asked, again shifting back toward what seemed to be a depressed state. Haruka blinked as her still drunk friend looked ready to cry.

"I never said that." Haruka panicked a bit and waved her hands before. "No, er you're very nice looking Suna. Look at all those guys who were buying you drinks."

It didn't seem to work and Haruka really didn't want to see Setsuna cry again so she had to think fast. She blinked and looked around, coming up dry.

"Hey, what can I do to keep you from crying? Come on, name it Suna."

Michiru entered the house quietly, fully expecting to see everyone still in bed after the wedding she'd missed yesterday. She took off her shoes and left her suitcase near the door, padding quietly down the hall toward her bedroom. She paused, blue eyes catching a flash of color on the couch and causing her to pause. After a moment the violin player turned and walked back, entering the living room quietly as a slow smile spread across her face.

On the couch lay Haruka Ten'ou, seemingly deep asleep. Instead of her usual pants and a shirt Haruka wore a pink dress which only reached about to her calf. He face was covered in make up, make up done far too thick and in many places extremely shaky. All in all Haruka looked much like a child who'd gotten into her mother's closet. Michiru took a step closer and even caught a whiff of perfume from the tall woman.

"What were you up to Ruka-chan?" She asked quietly as she sat on the very edge of the couch and gently brushed some hair out of the blonde's face.

"Don't ever let me try to cheer anyone up again." Haruka muttered somewhat darkly, eyes still shut. Michiru smiled a little more, not all that surprised that Haruka had woken to her voice.

"And who were you cheering up? I didn't think Hotaru would make you wear pink, and I thought she was at a friend's tonight."

"Setsuna."

"What about me?" Teal eyes opened as Michiru and Haruka both looked to the doorway where Setsuna stood. The time guardian smiled as she held a mug of coffee before her.

"You aren't drunk?" Haruka blinked dumbly and Setsuna shook her head as a smirk started to pull at her lips. Teals eyes shut again and the blonde let out a grown. "Oh, you're evil."

"But I do feel much more cheerful." Setsuna nodded as she turned back toward the hall. "Good night, and welcome home Michiru."

"Evil, just evil." Haruka muttered in a defeated tone. She didn't open her eyes again until she heard a click and a bright flash lit the room. Teal eyes opened to find Michiru holding a camera and smiling brightly.

"This one goes in the scrape book." Michiru said lightly as she carefully inched toward the door. Haruka stood shakily on the pair of lime green high heels she wore and smiled menacingly toward her love.

"Give me the camera dear." Haruka said as Michiru started to giggle and shook her head. Haruka took a step closer and Michiru took three more toward the foot of the stair. "It can't be that funny."

"Haruka you look like a radioactive strawberry." Michiru managed before she turned and ran up the stairs. Haruka quickly bolted after her but fell forward as she caught her heel on the steps. The blonde lay there, on the stairs, groaning for a few moments before Michiru reappeared and lightly prodded her to roll onto her back.

"Are you okay?" Michiru asked in concern as Haruka started to smile in a slightly evil manner. The blonde quickly pinned her and began to tickle her while demanding the camera. "I already hid it!"

"Oh." Haruka let up as Michiru caught her breath and sighed. A moment later the violin player reached out and brushed a hand across the blonde's brow, then showed her the red fluid on her fingers.

"Let's get you cleaned up and go to bed." Michiru said and Haruka nodded. Once they were standing Haruka took off and threw the heels, one now broken, back down the stairs. The blonde seemed satisfied with the small act of defiance as she walked up the stairs. Michiru let out another little laugh before following the blonde racer.

**AN:**

**This has been sitting on the drive for months, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
